24
by mjhammer
Summary: 24 hours in the life of Sheldon Lee Cooper.
1. 6 pm

**The following takes place between 6 pm and 7 pm.**

**6:01**

Sheldon and Leonard just got to the building with their chicken and started walking up the stairs. They heard the worst noise ever coming from above.

"What the hell was that?" asked Leonard.

"I don't know. It sounded like cats being used as tennis balls."

They started again going upstairs when the noise got worse as Penny came down and saw them.

"Hi guys. Guess what."

"I don't guess." says Sheldon.

"I got great news. I got a singing job. I'm singing at this bar. Guy heard me and wanted me right away. I sing tomorrow night. You guys have to come."

"We can't tomorrow night. Comic Con starts tomorrow and we already made plans."

"No it doesn't." says Leonard.

"Yes, Leonard. They moved up the dates to this weekend. Didn't you hear about this. Sorry Penny but the tickets are so hard to get and expensive. We would be out a lot of money if we didn't go."

"That's okay guys. I'm sure I will be singing again."

Penny leaves and the guys are about to go back upstairs when Leonard in a snit throws away the chicken.

"This is ridiculous, Sheldon. You lied outright to her and made me lie. I don't care how bad her singing is. That's no excuse for lying."

Leonard storms off up the stairs while Sheldon debates what to do and takes the chicken out of the trash and goes upstairs.

**6:15**

Raj and Howard arrive and everybody sits to eat the chicken.

"WTF man? How come no one told me about Comic Con being moved up to this weekend. I don't have a costume."

"Yes." says Raj. "What's the deal. I have to get my Dr. Crusher costume dry cleaned. There isn't enough time."

"That's not what is going on. Sheldon lied to Penny because we heard her sing and she sounds like shit."

"So no Comic Con?"

"No"

**6:25**

Raj and Howard are playing Xbox and Leonard and Sheldon are talking.

"You know what this means, Sheldon. Remember last time you lied to a girl. Remember how you got out of that date with Joyce Kim."

"I do. I had to get my cousin to help. I couldn't tell her that I didn't want to date her just because she's a spy. Of course had you not been sleeping with her and almost giving secrets, this wouldn't have happened. I will call Toby and have him come over tomorrow.

**6:40**

"Hi, Toby. This is Sheldon. I need your acting expertise. I lied to another girl and Leonard is making me expand on the lie. Can you change it up this time. Instead of being a drunk, I need you to be a gambling addict. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, all set Leonard. He will come by tomorrow morning. We will fake that he has to go to rehab."

"That's fine. I have to get ready for my date. I have a date with this new girl named Amy."

**6:55**

Sheldon answers the knock at the door.

"Oh my god. It's you. Amy Farrah Fowler. I didn't know Leonard was dating you. I thought it was bad enough when he dated Leslie."

"Yes, meathead. I'm dating Leonard. I can see why Leslie doesn't like you. You're exactly like she says.

Leonard and Amy leave for their date. Sheldon is alone in his apartment going over the lies to use with Toby.

A/N

Please no flames. I welcome all reviews even bad reviews but no flames.


	2. 7 pm

**The following takes place between 7 pm and 8 pm**

**7:01**

To Toby:

Hi Toby. It's Sheldon. Are you all set for tomorrow? Remember you are Leopold. My gambling addicted first cousin that I have to take to rehab. I found the perfect place to take you. Please make sure you are in the RIGHT character. I don't care if people do ask if you were in The New Guy and The Core. You are not DJ Qualls.

To Sheldon:

Yes, Sheldon. I know this. I can be the right character. I still say DJ is a great actor and I should pattern myself off him. I can and will do this right. You owe me for this. I am missing Comic Con this weekend for this.

To Toby:

COMIC CON WAS NOT MOVED TO THIS WEEKEND. How many times do I have to tell you this. Comic Con was my original lie to get out of hearing Penny sing. You are just helping me with the lie.

To Sheldon:

She must really be bad at singing. I know you have a crush on her. So it must be bad if you don't want to be with her tomorrow night when she sings.

**7:10**

"Thank you for going on a date with me Amy."

"You're welcome, Leonard. I had to get away from the monkey in my apartment. I just took him off cigs cold turkey and he's a huge shit to me."

"I'm sorry that you ran into Sheldon before we left. I know that you don't care for him."

"After what I have heard from Leslie and seen first hand, he is nuts."

"He claims his mother had him tested."

They continue on like this while eating. Having a nice date.

"So what's this about Comic Con being this weekend? I'm not into it. I think it's childish but I know it's a huge thing."

"They didn't move it. It's still at the normal time in July."

**7:25**

"HOWARD WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER?"

"I DON'T KNOW MOM. JUST FIX SOMETHING. I'M BUSY"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING WITH THAT STUPID ROBOT ARM AGAIN"

"I'M NOT MOM. THAT WAS JUST ONE TIME. CAN YOU MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI WITH HOT DOGS CUT UP INTO IT?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE CHEF BOYARDEE TO YOU?"

"NO MOM. I AM GETTING HUNGRY AND YOU DID ASK."

**7:30**

Raj goes to the dry cleaners to cancel his order and pickup his Dr. Crusher outfit. Finds out that it's too late. He still has to pay.

"What kind of man wears a Dr. Crusher costume?"

"I can't help it dude. She's hot. I always like Gates as an actress. Going back to Hunt for Red October. Even though she was in it for less than 30 seconds."

**7:40**

Drs. Barnett and Rostenkowski arrive at the hospital and check in with Amelia at the nurses station.

"You two better be on your toes tonight. It's a full moon and that brings out the nutjobs."

**7:55**

Penny tired from work and all the singing she's done, gets into the shower.


	3. 8 pm

**The following takes place between 8 pm and 9 pm**

**8:01**

"SHELDON HELP ME"

Sheldon hears this and freezes for a second wondering what happened.

"SHELDON I NEED YOUR HELP"

Sheldon hears Penny screaming and goes to her apartment.

Knock knock knock

"Penny"

knock knock knock

"Penny"

knock knock knock

"Penny"

"SHELDON GET IN HERE. HURRY."

Sheldon goes in and asks "Where are you?"

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM."

"I'll come back at a better time."

'NOW SHELDON"

Sheldon goes to the bathroom door and hesitates.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE KNOCK"

Sheldon goes into the bathroom and sees Penny laying down in the tub wrapped in the shower curtain.

"Penny, what happened?"

"I fell. I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"I see that Penny. I've warned you about this. I've always said you need one of those old lady bath mats to prevent this very thing."

"Yes, Sheldon. I know. Can you help me? I need to go to the hospital. I need you to drive me."

"I can't drive. I don't know how to drive."

"You have a permit don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you could drive."

Sheldon helps her out. Helps her get dressed and even gets a few peeks at her.

They head to the hospital and Sheldon goes very slowly to avoid a horrific death. Runs a red light and looks right at the camera that takes his picture. Makes comments about the check engine light. Eventually they get there.

**Same time different part of the city.**

"MOM, I NEED HELP. I DID IT AGAIN."

"AGAIN, HOWARD? WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE ROBOT ARM. YOU NEED TO STOP WITH THAT ROBOT AND GET A REAL GIRL."

"A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT NOW ISN'T IT? CAN YOU HELP ME?"

"I WILL CALL YOUR LITTLE GAY FRIEND RAJ. HE CAN COME GET YOU AND TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL."

"THANKS MOM."

"HI RAJ, THIS IS HOWARD'S MOM."

Shit, Raj says to himself as he's driving back from the cleaners. He spills soda on himself.

"Hi, Mrs. Wolowitz. How can I help you?"

"HE DID IT AGAN. CAN YOU COME BY AND TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL?"

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"THANK YOU RAJ."

"Bye Mrs. Wolowitz."

Raj pulls over at a gas station to change clothes. The only other thing he has is his Star Trek uniform. So he does and heads on out to Howard's house.

**8:30**

Amelia is at the nurse's station when Sheldon comes in with Penny, and Raj comes in with Howard. She thinks to herself, Why didn't I call in sick today. She gets on the speaker to call for a doctor.

"Dr. Howard, Dr. Fine, Dr. Howard, we have a code milky green. He's back and so is robot arm guy. Bring the straight jackets with you this time." Shes laughing her ass off as she says this.

"Really Amelia? Do you have to do this every time you see me? I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested."

"Obviously not enough. I had to put up with you wanting your sperm back and with you wanting a dying man to give you a haircut. Okay all joking aside. What happened?"

"My friend fell in the shower and hurt her shoulder. She's the one that needs a doctor."

"Okay fill these out and one will be with you in a few minutes. Okay on to you. How many times does this make, for you to be here because of he robot."

"Hi, Amelia." says Howard. "I can't help myself. I know this makes multiple times. Can you get help for me."

"Yes. A doctor will be here soon." She sees Raj and says, "I'm not even going to ask why you're wearing a female Star Trek uniform. Just wait with your friend."

Sheldon and Penny go through the paperwork. Sheldon asks about her medical history. Asks about any diseases and even surmises that she's on her period.

Raj and Howard are doing same thing. Filling out paperwork for Howard.

All four are waitng to be seen by the doctors.


	4. 9 pm

**The following takes place between 9 pm and 10 pm**

**9:01**

"Hi, Miss Queen. I'm Dr. Barnett. I will be taking care of you today. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was taking a shower. It was slippery and I fell and hurt my shoulder."

"She didn't have one of those old lady mats to prevent falls." says Sheldon.

**Same Time**

"Hi, Mr. Wolowitz. I'm Dr. Rostenkowski. I will be helping you today. I see that this is the 5th time this has happened in the last year." Bernadette thinks to herself, What a putz.

"Yes. For some reason I can't help myself and I get myself in this situation."

"I will have to take this apart to get it to release you."

**9:10**

"Hi Leonard, This is Raj. I'm sorry to interrupt your date. I'm here at the hospital with Sheldon and Penny. Penny fell and got hurt and Sheldon brought her here. Yes, I know he can't drive. He managed somehow. Yes. I don't know. I am here because I brought Howard here. He did it again. Yes. I know. He's a putz. I don't even cause this much trouble with my family when I can't even talk to the women my family sets me up with. His mom called and asked if I could take him to the hospital. Okay. I will see you when you get here. Thanks.

**9:30**

"Okay Miss Queen. The x-rays are negative. It's just a sprain. No damage. You will need to keep it in a sling for 24 hours. You won't need any pain killers. Just take Advil when needed. You are being released. Can you take her back home, Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes Dr. Thanks."

**Same time**

"Mr. Wolowitz, we removed the robot arm from your body. We couldn't save the robot. You should be okay. Please don't try this again."

"Thanks Dr."

All of them are just about to leave when Leonard shows up.

"Really Howard? Again? How many times does this make? Raj, why are you in a Star Trek uniform?"

"Don't worry." says Howard. "The robot arm was destroyed. That won't be happening again."

"Yea dude. You need to be more careful. I had to wear this because I was coming back from the cleaners when his mom called. I spilled a drink on my clothes and I had to change."

**9:40**

Barry Kripke was pissed. He just found out at the last moment that Comic Con was moved to this weekend. He didn't have time to get the makeup done for his face for his costume. He would have to just wear a mask. He got his Kruge costume out of the closet and was going to wear it to work since he wouldn't have time to go home and change after work.

**9:50**

Toby was going over his Leopold character for tomorrow. Getting ready to go to rehab. He needed to write an email.

To Mary Cooper

Hi Aunt Mary, This is cousin Leopold. I wanted to let you know that I am finally getting help for my gambling addiction. Sheldon is taking me to a rehab. Could you call the place for me and let them know Sheldon and I will be there in the morning? Thanks.

To Leopold

I'm so glad that you are finally getting help. I know it's been a struggle. Sheldon is a dear friend for taking you. I will let the place know you will be there.


	5. 10 pm

**The following takes place between 10 pm and 11 pm**

**10:05**

Sheldon and Penny arrive back at her apartment and Penny asks Sheldon to come in and help her.

"Sheldon, I hate to ask this but I need your help getting undressed."

"That's okay, Penny. I can help you. What do you sleep in?"

"Normally I sleep in pajamas or nothing at all if it's too hot. I think a night shirt would be easiest for me to put on and take off."

"Okay. Which one do you want to wear?"

"Doesn't matter. I will be right back." She goes into the bathroom to wash up and comes back out.

As Sheldon is helping her change, Penny asks "Sheldon why are you so good to me?"

Sheldon blushes and says "I am your friend and friends help each other. You have helped me when I needed it and I am glad to help you." As he says this he's hoping she doesn't realize his feelings for her.

Penny gets into bed and she and Sheldon sing Soft Kitty.

"Sheldon, can you do me one more favor? Can you get into bed and just hold me please? I am in pain and I need a friend."

"Yes, Penny. I can do this."

Sheldon gets into bed and holds her until she falls asleep.

**10:25**

Amy takes Leonard's car back to the apartment and waits on him while he and Raj take Howard home.

"MOM I'M HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GET HOME. I COULD'VE BEEN HURT BY A BURGLAR OR A RAPIST"

"NOONE WAS GOING TO BREAK IN AND HURT YOU MOM."

"SERVES YOU RIGHT IF IT DID HAPPEN. I TOLD YOU MONTHS AGO TO STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR ROBOT TOY. BUT NO YOU DIDN'T LISTEN."

"THE ROBOT HAS BEEN DESTROYED MOM. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN"

"DO YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WANT SOMETHING TO EAT?"

"NO THANKS MOM WE ATE ON THE WAY HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL."

"See the crap I have to put up with every day."

"Dude, you have to cut the umbilical cord. It's not healthy." says Raj.

"Raj is right. You need to get a life."

**10:40**

Leonard comes back to the apartment to take Amy home and Raj goes home. When Leonard is back he sees Sheldon and asks how is Penny doing.

"She's holding in there. She's in pain but it's not that bad."

"Are you ever going to ask her out, Sheldon?"

"I don't know, Leonard."

**10:50**

To Toby

Toby, things have changed. I need you to be here at 1 am so we can go to the rehab.

To Sheldon

Okay. That's fine. I will be there.


	6. 11 pm

**The following takes place between 11 pm and 12 am**

**11:01**

Sheldon enters Penny's apartment to check on her. He goes to her bedroom and finds a note on the table for him.

Dear Sheldon. Thank you for helping me tonight. You are my best friend. I could never have gotten through tonight without your help. I am giving you permission to to the one thing you like to do. You can clean my apartment after you read this. I also want to say that I have come to like you more than just a friend. I am scared to say this because I don't know about your feelings. After you helped me get over Kurt by just being a friend, my feelings grew. I am scared to know your reply to this. Thanks as always.

Penny.

Sheldon bends down and kisses Penny on the cheek and says, "Thank you Penny. I do have the same feelings for you." He doesn't realize that Penny hears this.

**11:15**

Mary Cooper picks up the phone and dials, "Is this the William J. LePetomane memorial hospital for the insane gambler? Thanks. This is Mary Cooper. My son Sheldon is bringing in his cousin Leopold tonight to get help for gambling. Yes. I have heard this is a good place. Yes. That Sheldon Cooper. Yes. I know. I have had him tested many times. When he gets there after they take Leopold in for help, could you have Sheldon tested again? Thanks. That would be great. Just be careful. He is gullible. If you don't go straight at him about this, he will fall for it and be willing to be tested. Thanks for your help.

**11:30**

Mary sends an email

To Leopold:

This is Aunt Mary. I called the rehab for you. They are all set up for you to get you help. Everybody is praying for you at my church. Take Care.

To Mary:

Thanks Aunt Mary. I will be at Sheldon's apartment and ready to leave at 1 am. Thanks for your help.

**11:45-12:00**

How can she always live like this in this mess? Sheldon asks himself. It's a wonder she can find anything.

Sheldon finishes scrubbing the apartment.


	7. 12 am

**The following takes place between 12 am and 1 am.**

**12:01**

Penny wakes up from a nightmare and goes to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hi, Sheldon. The place looks great."

"Thanks Penny. I was just finishing. Can I make you some tea?"

"That would be good. I would like to talk to you while we drink the tea."

Sheldon goes into the kitchen to fix tea for both of them and brings it into the living room. He sits on the couch and they begin to talk.

"Sheldon, I wanted to let you know that I heard what you said. I was awake at that moment. Thank you so much for that. You don't know how scared I was to write the letter. I didn't know how you would react."

"I am also scared, Penny. I have never really been in love. I don't even know what to do. I have dated before but nothing serious."

"Would you like to date me, Sheldon? We can go as slow as you want. After Kurt, I am scared to date again. That's part of what made me fall for you is how your friendship helped me."

**12:15**

They continue talking and turn on the tv to watch a rerun of My Name is Earl.

"How can you watch this Penny?"

"It's funny. After being with you scientists every day, I need to see stuff like this on a lower level. Keeps me sane.

They watch the episode and shockingly Sheldon starts to like it. He finds himself liking the big dumb brother. As they're watching, they don't even realize they are holding hands.

**12:30**

Leonard for the rare time has the apartment to himself. So he decides to pull out a Babylon 5 dvd and watch it before Sheldon gets home. Just as he starts watching it a knock on the door. He gets up and opens the door to let in Toby. He groans to himself that this lie has been taken to far and yet it's his own fault for mentioning Toby. So Toby comes in and they both watch Babylon 5 while waiting on Sheldon to come home.

**12:50**

My Name is Earl ends and Sheldon starts to get up to leave when Penny reaches out to stop him.

"Don't leave yet. Would it be okay if I kissed you Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny. I would enjoy that."

15 Seconds later, Penny was saying to herself that she wants more kissing.


	8. 1 am

**The following takes place between 1 am and 2 am.**

**1:01**

Sheldon leaves Penny's apartment after they both admit their feelings to each other and agree to go on a date. He comes back into the apartment and sees that Toby is there on time.

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yes Sheldon. I'm ready to go."

"Thanks. Leonard can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Okay."

"Penny and I finally admitted our feelings to each other and we will be going out on a date."

"That's great, Sheldon. I'm glad you finally did this. Hopefully she can bring you out of your shell. No more Mr. Roboto."

"Let's go, Toby. Thanks Leonard."

"You're welcome, Sheldon."

**1:15**

Sheldon and Toby are in the taxi going to the rehab.

"Do try to remember your story, Toby. You are Leopold. A gambling addict that has lost everything. You have nothing left. Do remember you are NOT an actor who's last movie was The Core."

"I can't help it, Sheldon. If people say I look like DJ Qualls. He is a funny actor."

"That has nothing to do with this. You need to keep in character."

"I can manage that."

**1:25**

Sheldon and Toby arrive and Toby Checks in and is told they will take good care of him. As Sheldon is about to leave the nurse says to him, "Are you Sheldon Lee Cooper?"

"Yes."

"When your mother called to let us know that you were bringing in Leopold, we asked her if it was okay for you to help us. We are wanting to use you as a test subject for our mental facility. We want to run the regular tests on you that we would all patients. This would only be a trial. We just want to use the results of someone so highly intelligent as yourself and compare that to our results from actual patients."

"I would be happy to assist. I am always for the advancement of science. Anything I can do to help."

"Thank you Sheldon. Just to let you know you will be here for a few hours. These guys will help you get set up for everything."

**1:35**

Sheldon signs all the necessary paperwork. He is taken back to the first testing area and sees other patients around causing trouble?

"Is that the guy from the car commericals in Dallas?"

"Yes. Problem is he thinks his name is Lyle and that he is a cowboy in the old west. He keeps going around singing Swing Low Sweet Chariot and The Camp Town Ladies. When he isn't doing that, he sees other patients or workers and tries to dock them a full day's pay for napping on the job."

Sheldon thinks what a nut job. No wonder he is here. He then sees someone familiar.

"Why is my roommate, Leonard Hofstadter, here?"

"That is the actor, Johnny Galecki. He keeps having nightmares that his name is Rusty and that he keeps saying over and over again, the shitter's full. When he isn't doing that, he has nightmares about his mother in law singing the national anthem at a Padres game.

**1:55**

"Mrs. Cooper, this is the nurse at the rehab. Yes, your nephew Leopold has checked in. Yes. You're welcome. We did manage to trick your son into being tested. He will be taken care of. Bye Mrs. Cooper."


	9. 2 am

**The following takes place between 2 am and 3 am.**

**2:01**

Sheldon is shown into the first room where he and a doctor enter.

"I want to test you on how accurate and fast you are on solving these puzzles."

"Really? You have Rubik's Cube a crossword and sudoku. I could do those in my sleep."

"Okay **start.**"

Sheldon does the Rubik's Cube in almost world record time.

"**Stop**. Now do the New York Times crossword. **Start."**

Sheldon easily finishes what was supposedly one of the hardest NY Times crosswords ever.

"**Stop**. Okay. Now onto the Sudoku. **Start**."

Once again Sheldon finishes with ease.

"**Stop**. Okay we have seen what you can do with hard. Now we see what you can do with easy." The doctor pulls out Candyland. This scares Sheldon but he doesn't let it show. He never won at Candyland. It is the only thing in his entire life he never could win at.

**2:25**

After 15 games played of Candyland, Sheldon begs to stop. He can't take the losing any more.

"Next game is Uno."

"Now that's a game I can win at."

Sheldon loses 25 more straight games. He does the hard stuff but simple things he can't manage.

**2:50**

"I want you to tell me the first thing you think of when you see these inkblots. There will be 10 of them."

"Leonard after eating dairy."

"Raj still not talking to a woman even drunk."

"Howard at 50 still living at home with his mother."

"Myself being treed by a chicken.

"Myself after watching Babylon 5 on Leonard's birthday."

"Riding on trains."

"Winning the Nobel Prize."

"Penny not cleaning house and borrowing things from us all the time."

"Penny when she said she liked me."

"Penny when I kissed her."


	10. 3 am

**The following takes place between 3 am and 4 am.**

**3:01**

"Hi, Sheldon. I am Dr. Zach. I would like to talk to you. You make relax on the couch."

"Thanks."

"I would like to ask you about your life. Can you tell me about your childhood?"

"I was different from the very start. Very much a genius from day 1. Because of this none of the kids ever liked me. I had no friends. I graduated college when I was 10. I got my masters at 14. Even farm animals hated me. I was once treed by a chicken."

"Were you the only one in your family that was a genius?"

"Yes. I have a twin. I would think with the same dna that she would be just as smart. She is a hostess at Fudruckers. My mother was always trying to convert me to her church beliefs. My meemaw was the only one that supported my love for science."

"What about as an adult? Do you have many friends that you work with at the University?"

"Yes, but that's only because they're like me. Geniuses that had it hard growing up. My only true friend is Penny. She is a waitress. She tests me like no other. I don't know what I would do without her friendship. When we aren't fighting, we help each other out. We just recently admitted our feelings to each other."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Scared. I never was in love before I met Penny.

**3:30**

At the hospital, Amelia is on a very much needed break. She and Dr. Rostenkowski are talking.

"This night has to take the cake. I know it's bad on full moons but this is the worst. I have run into Mr. Wolowitz several times with the robot and he isn't even the worst. Mr. Cooper has him beat. When I was working at the sperm bank he came in and tried to take back his donation. Then a couple of years later I saw him trying to get a haircut from a dying patient. After work I am going to see my uncle at the mental institution then going home and getting drunk.

**3:45**

Howard is at home in his room. He is going over instructions for a better robot. One that won't squeeze so hard.

"HOWARD. I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON TONIGHT. YOU SHOULD FIND A NICE GIRL AND GET MARRIED AND STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH A ROBOT."

"I KNOW MOM. THE ROBOT WAS DESTROYED. THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN."

"IT BETTER NOT. IT'S EMBARRASSING TO KNOW MY SON USES A ROBOT INSTEAD OF A REAL WOMAN.

**3:58**

"Thank you for talking to me, Sheldon."

"You're welcome doctor."


	11. 4 am and 5 am

**The following takes place between 4 am and 5 am.**

**4:01**

Sheldon is shown into another room to be asked questions. This time to see how he answers questions under stress.

"Who played the first Number One?'

"Majel Barrett."

"What Star Trek actor played the Riddler?"

"Frank Gorshin."

Between every question, someone is doing the Sheldon knock just to see if he gets stressed over hearing this.

"In the book which stormtrooper is being called on during the search on the Millenium Falcon?"

"Thx-1138"

"Where was C3PO and R2D2 seen in hyrogliphics?"

"The well of the souls in Raiders of the Lost Ark"

This continues. Question after question is asked. Sheldon knows them all and is only slightly bothered by someone doing his own knocking sequence.

**4:30**

"Where you find the clitoris?"

"Where would you find the g spot?"

"What would be a good lube for vaginal sex?"

"What would be a good lube for anal?"

"Here is a picture of the female anatomy. Please label everything.

Sheldon has no clue on these and the other questions of this type that have been asked. This plus the knocking is finally getting to him.

**4:55**

"One last question. What would I get if I combined Barium, Zinc and Gallium?"

Sheldon is thrown by this one. He thinks on it and it hits him. This was a setup all along but he doesn't let the doctors know it.

"Bazinga?"

**The following takes place between 5 am and 6 am.**

**5:01**

Sheldon is now in a room with a tv and is made to watch the Brady Bunch. He starts singing with the song. He always has loved the show.

The doctors have no clue any more what they can do to break him. Not even the Brady Bunch is working.

**5:30**

Sheldon finishes the episode with Jan wearing the wig at the dance and goes to the one way window and asks, "Do you have the episode with Marcia getting hit in the nose with a football or any Cousin Oliver episodes?"

The doctor comes in and then puts in the episode of the football hitting Marcia in the nose.

**5:45**

"Hi Mrs. Cooper. We are almost finished with the testing. We can't break him. We thought we had him with the sex questions but then at the end still nothing fazed him. We used a technique found in the Addams Family Values. Even that didn't work."

"Please tell me you didn't use the Brady Bunch."

"Yes ma'am. That was our last resort. Even that didn't work."

"You dumbass He is on to you. He figured it out. Something must have clued him in before the Brady Bunch."

"He did seem to have a reaction when I asked him about Ba Zn Ga."

"That's where you messed up. That's his favorite phrase, bazinga."

**5:55**

Sheldon is finally done with all the testing and is about to leave when he sees Amelia.

"Oh hell no. Not you again. Please tell me that you are being forced to stay. You being able to leave and my Uncle Charlie being made to stay is fucked up.


	12. 6 am and 7 am

**The following takes place between 6 am and 7 am.**

**6:01**

Leonard is up early drinking coffee when Penny comes in.

"Hi Penny. How are you feeling?"

"I can't sleep. Still very sore. Is Sheldon asleep?"

"He isn't here right now. I just talked to him on the phone. He will be home in a little bit."

"Thanks. I'm going back to bed. Please let Sheldon know I wanted to talk to him."

**6:10**

Sheldon enters the apartment and sees Leonard. 

"Everything go okay with Toby?"

"Yes. It went fine. I took him to the gambling rehab and got him checked in."

"What took so long?"

"The place doubles as a mental institution and the doctors asked if I would be willing to help them out and be tested. At first I thought nothing of it. By the end of the testing, I knew it was for real that I was being tested once again."

"I'm glad everything worked out."

"Thanks. I need to use the phone. Sorry to cut this short."

**6:15**

"Hello mother. Yes I'm well. Thanks for asking. Yes cousin Leopold has been checked into the rehab and hopefully they can help him with his addiction. Mother, did you know that this place was also a mental institution? They tricked me into being tested. Did you have anything to do with this? Yes. I know I can seem crazy. I'm not crazy. You have had me tested 15 times including today. I'm not mad. I just wish they would've told the truth in the first place. Thanks mom. Yes. I can try to be less robotic towards my friends. It might help to know that I think I am in love with the girl across the hall. We talked about going on a date. Yes, mom. A real live girl. Not a robot. Robots are Howard's thing. I need to go mom. Take care. Bye."

**6:45**

"HOWARD BEFORE YOU GO TO WORK, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST?"

"YES MOM. CAN I HAVE SOME FROOT LOOPS?"

"FROOT LOOPS? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, AN ASTRONAUT?"

**6:55**

James Earl Jones is at home and just read an email saying that Comic Con was moved to this weekend. He is pissed. He was never told. Now he doesn't have time to get his Lieutenant Uhura costume dry cleaned. He proceeds to send out emails to everybody from Star Trek and Star Wars to let them now about the date change.

**The following takes place between 7 am and 8 am.**

**7:01**

Sheldon goes into Penny's apartment to check on her. He goes into her bedroom and sees that she's laying down but still awake.

"Are you okay, Penny?"

"I can't sleep and I am still sore. I took 2 Advil just before you came in. Can you get into bed and just hold me again? Thanks."

"You're welcome. I am here to help you." Sheldon takes his shoes off and gets into bed and holds Penny.

"Penny, I don't know if us dating will work. I have never been with a woman and I have only been on very few dates ever."

"You seemed to do okay last night when we kissed. I am scared too. I have never felt this way before. I don't want to mess it up."

Sheldon holds Penny and sings Soft Kitty to her and she relaxes but doesn't fall asleep.

**7:20**

"Penny are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask. You can kiss me when you want."

So they kiss slowly at first. Sheldon starts to be at ease more and their mouths open and they kiss deeper.

"For someone new to this, Sheldon, you sure are a damn good kisser."

"Penny, I think I might have a problem if we continue kissing."

Penny notices the problem and says, "I can help with that problem, Sheldon. I know we want to take things slow. We can just use our hands for now.

"That would be okay with me."

So they continue kissing each other and start to masturbate each other. Nothing else. Just hands. Neither wants to rush things. This goes on for a bit.

**7:45**

"Penny, I need to get ready for work. Can I use your shower? If Leonard is using the correct bathroom scheduled time, he would be in there now."

"Yes, Sheldon. You can. I am getting up myself. I need some coffee."

**7:55**

"Mrs. Cooper. This is Leonard. I'm sorry for calling early. I wanted to let you know that I think Sheldon is finally going to be okay. He has had feelings for Penny for a long time and they are just now acting on it. Yes. I will let you know. Bye Mrs. Cooper.


	13. 8 am and 9 am

**The following takes place between 8 am and 9 am.**

**8:01**

Sheldon is just stepping into the shower when Penny comes in wearing a robe.

"Sheldon, Would it be okay if I joined you in the shower? I also need to get ready for work and this would save time and hot water."

"I would be okay with that, Penny."

Penny disrobes and steps into the shower.

"Penny, you will notice I bought a safety mat with little ducks holding umbrellas for your safety."

Penny and Sheldon begin to shower and at first only wash themselves. Trying not go give into temptation. It fails. They begin to kiss and wash each other.

"It's okay Sheldon. I know you are scared. I will go slow and help you."

**8:10**

Leonard is in the apartment going crazy. The phone is ringing off the hook and there are tons of emails from celebrities asking about Comic Con. He doesn't know what to tell them. So he panicks and tells them to contact Sheldon. He gives them the email and work number to get a hold of Sheldon.

**8:15**

Leonard Nimoy reads the email and has to figure this out in person. He needs to know if it is on for this weekend or not. He makes a phone call

"Bill, I need you to meet me in at the Starbucks near my house in Pasadena. Yes. I know. I got the same email. The guy at my cleaners apparently let it slip about Comic Con being moved to this weekend and now all hell is broken loose. Yes. Thanks. Can you be there at 8:30? Thanks. Bye."

He makes another phone call.

"Jim. It's Lenny. How are you? Thanks. I am well. Did you get the email? Good. I am meeting bill in 15 minutes at the Starbucks near my house. Can you be there. Thanks.

**8:30**

The 3 meet at the Starbucks and discuss what needs to be done.

Nimoy says, "We need to go to see this Sheldon guy in person. I know where he works. We have to get to the bottom of this."

**8:45**

Sheldon leaves Penny's apartment after the best day of his life and leaves for work. Not knowing what hell awaits for him.

**8:55**

Three guys arrive at Cal Tech and asks for Dr. Coopers office. They are shown to his office and are let in.

**The following takes place between 9 am and 10 am.**

**9:01**

Sheldon arrives to work and enters his office and almost dies of shock when seeing Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner and James Earl Jones.

"Are you Dr. Cooper?" asks Leonard Nimoy.

"Yes. I am. How can I help you?"

"We need to talk. Is Comic Con this weekend or not? There are many celebrities that have been contacted and told that it starts this weekend. Some have even flown over from England for this. Why was it moved up?"

Sheldon recovers and answers, "I lied to my girlfriend. She is supposed to sing tonight and she is terrible. She asked me if I could go see her sing. So I told her I couldn't because of Comic Con was moved to this weekend."

"I can understand lying to avoid hearing bad singing." says James. "I have been avoiding hearing Bill sing for 50 years. What I want to know is how did the rumor get spread around? We were told by our guy at the cleaners. Who told him?"

"It must have been my co worker Raj."

Sheldon picks up the phone and calls Raj. "Can you come to my office? It's important. I need to ask you something. Thanks."

"Raj will be here in a second."

**9:15**

Raj goes into Sheldon's office and like Sheldon, is in shock.

"Raj is it? Would you mind telling us about how the Comic Con rumor got spread around." says Leonard.

"I was told by Sheldon last night about it and I had to send my costume to the cleaners. I had to get it cleaned. He somehow knew that I only wear this for Comic Con. He must have been the one that told people. By the time I heard that it was a lie, it was too late."

William says to the group, "There is only one logical solution to the problem. We create our own Comic Con for tonight. Everybody is in town. It won't be hard to get them together."

Sheldon thinks on this and says, "We can meet at the Cheesecake Factory where my girlfriend works."

"Perfect."

**9:30**

James is on the computer sending out mass emails to everybody.

To Everybody:

It's on for tonight. Everybody meet at the Cheesecake Factory at 5.

Leonard is on the phone to the cleaners. "Hi. This is Leonard Nimoy. I believe we have talked several times over the years on the phone and in person. No. You are not in trouble for the rumor. Matter of act, I need your help. I need you to let people know that it's on for tonight at the Cheesecake Factory at 5. Thanks.

They get a hold of everybody they could through emails, phone calls and the cleaners. Everybody knows to meet at 5.

**9:55**

Kripke arrives at work in a pissed off mood because the convention is off. He hasn't been told about it being back on. He starts walking towards his office when he sees 3 famous people and shits himself. What more can happen today?


	14. 10 am and 11 am

**The following takes place between 10 am and 11 am.**

**10:01**

Penny is working as a hostess at the moment when Tom Felton comes in.

"Hi. I would like to make a reservation for today at 4:45. I have a rather large crowd coming in. Could it be possible to reserve a room?"

Penny is speechless for several moments. Finally she speaks. "Yes. I can do this for you. How many do you think will be here."

"Between 100-150."

"Can I ask what the occasion is?"

"This guy named Sheldon is creating his own Comic Con and a whole bunch of celebrities is in town for it and we want to meet up somewhere. He mentioned this place."

"Everything will be taken care of Mr. Felton. Thanks."

Penny then talks to her boss and asks what would be the easiest thing for the party. It was suggested that they close the place early and make it a private party.

**10:10**

After leaving the Cheesecake Factory, Tom meets back up with Emma and Daniel. They then follow directions given by Google Maps and arrive at Sheldon's apartment. They run into Brent Spiner who is there for the same reason.

Leonard answers the door and pulls a Raj with women. He silently lets them in.

"How can I help all of you?" asks Leonard as he finally finds his voice.

"We are trying to find a Sheldon Cooper." asks Brent. "Is he here?"

"He lives here but he's at work at the moment."

"Okay thanks."

They leave and just as Leonard is about to shut the door, the 5 surviving members of Monty Python all come to the door also asking for Sheldon.

**10:20**

Across town at the cleaners, all employees have been called in. No day off for anybody it's a red alert. Everybody is needed for dry cleaning that has to be done in a very short time for a lot of people.

**10:30**

Penny has informed her boss that her singing gig for tonight fell through and would be willing to help out for the private part. She then calls the liquor store to restock the bar knowing that it would be needed for tonight.

**10:40**

Sheldon, William, Leonard and James all head out and go to the Cheesecake Factory. They want to make sure everything is taken care of for tonight.

Penny sees the 4 of them walk in and goes up to them to say hi.

"Guys, This is my girlfriend, Penny. Penny meet William Shatner, James Earl Jones and Leonard Nimoy. We came by to make sure everything is set up for tonight."

"Yes. It has been taken care of. Tom Felton came by and made the reservation. We are going to close the restaurant early and make it a private party."

"Thanks. That would be perfect."

**10:50**

John Cleese and the other Pythons are leaving the apartment building. When Michael begins complaining.

"I would think after all these years you would walk normal and not silly."

"At least I don't wear a handkerchief on my head and sing about lumberjacks."

Eric is walking next to terry and sees this and comments. "They have been arguing this same thing for 25 years. Know what I mean nudge nudge."

**The following takes place between 11 am and 12 pm.**

**11:01**

Bob and June Wheeler arrive in Pasadena and for once they don't meet up with some kind of calamity that would happen to them in New York.

"June, I heard about this convention that is happening with all kinds of actors being there. I think we should go."

"Bob, do you think we might see Brent Spiner? He has always been my favorite actor."

"He is overrated. I never cared much for him on Star Trek the Next Generation."

**11:10**

T.J. Hooker has taken the day off from the police. He heard about the convention and really wanted to go. He was hoping to meet Patrick Stewart. Picard was always his favorite Star Trek Captain. He never liked Captain Kirk.

**11:20**

Officers Clark and Bimbeau were called in and asked to help work security for the convention. They were also told to meet up at the restaurant to help out if needed.

Clark said, "My son lives here in Pasadena. He is an engineer at Cal Tech. I bet he would be at this convention. His name is Howard. I hope I can see him there."

"How long has it been since you seen him"

"More than 20 years."

**11:30**

The Griswalds drive to California for the convention. Have several mishaps along the way. It has taken more days than it should. To top it all off, they come to find out that the Comic Con was not actually moved up. Clark has another meltdown and they leave to head back to Chicago.

**11:40**

R2D2 and C3PO are walking down the street in the blazing sun trying to find the Cheesecake Factory. They are bitching at each other like always.

"R2, this is all your fault once again. You got us put on the no fly list and because we missed the bus, we have to walk. The sun here is worse than on Tatooine."

"Beep beep"

"You watch what you say to me. Where the hell is a jawas transport when you need one."

**11:55**

Finally people stop coming to the apartment to see Sheldon. Leonard is so tired from dealing with this. "I don't want to see any more celebrities until tonight at 5." He heres a knock. "GO AWAY. NO MORE VISITORS. HE IS NOT HERE."

The cast of Babylon 5 hear this and turn around and leave. Leonard doesn't even realize this.


	15. 12 pm

**The following takes place between 12 pm and 1 pm.**

**12:01**

Aboard the Millennium Falcon are Han, Leia, Chewbaca and a very pissed off Severus Snape. They are flying to Los Angeles and are about to land at LAX.

"I know that we are in a hurry. We have to be there by 5." says, Leia. "We would've been here earlier if you had not almost hit this Alan Rickman look alike on a broom."

"You dunderhead. I look nothing like that has been actor."

"That's Princess dunderhead to you. God he's worse than 3PO. At least we can turn the robot off when he gets like this."

"Leia, I know you are in a hurry because you want to meet Harrison Ford. I don't know why you think the Indiana Jones movies were so good. Half of them sucked. I got a message asking to pick up this Voldemort person and take him to the meeting. I don't know who this is."

"I used to be friends with him. He is like your Vader."

"Maybe we shouldn't get him then. The taxi will be full enough with Chewie and us. I was hoping Lando would have came with us. I kept telling him about the actor Billy Dee Williams. I want to hear him say his line, I love Brian Piccolo."

**12:15**

Back at the Cheesecake Factory, Sheldon and Penny are talking.

"I hope you didn't mind me saying that you are my girlfriend."

"Not a problem. I am glad you stopped by before tonight. My singing gig got canceled. I will be working the party. I will be able to see you tonight. It is going to be packed in here tonight. I am glad that they are closing the place and making it a private party. We barely have enough staff as it is."

"From what I have heard, there could be close to 200 people coming for this tonight."

James Earl Jones comes up and interrupts. "Penny, Do you have a karaoke machine we can use tonight? When these people start drinking, they start to sing and most of them can't."

"Yes. We have a karaoke machine. We also have a keyboard. You should've seen Sheldon singing one night when he was drunk."

"I did catch the video of him on Youtube when he lost his pants. He would fit right in.

"See moonpie. I told you that you would make friends. These are your kind of people. Nerds just like you."

"Only my meemaw can call me moonpie. You shouldn't talk about nerds, Penny. Your uncle was in that nerds movie. I heard he didn't even have to be any different than he normally is. Matter of fact, him and the guy from ER might be here tonight. Do you have any booster seats? My friend Han from New York is coming in for the party. Now he is the ultimate nerd. You should see him."

As they are talking, a woman walks in and Sheldon sees her. "Is that Billie Jean King?"

"No." says Penny. "Her name is Marcy. She just started last week. When she heard about the party she volunteered to help out tonight. She is weird. She is always calling me sir."

Marcy comes in and is early so she gets on her cell phone.

"Hey Patty. You need to come tonight to the restaurant and bring Charles. There is some kind of huge party happening tonight. Lots of famous people will be here. Yes. I can get you in here. Thanks. Bye."

**12:30**

Patty calls Chuck. "Hey Chuck. It's Patty. There is a party tonight at 5 at the Cheesecake Factory. There will be lots of famous people. You need to come. Bring that weird looking friend of yours with the big nose. Yes. Him. Bring Joe Cool."

**12:45**

Leonard goes to the restaurant and starts talking to Sheldon.

"Everything is being taken care of on my end. I have contacted most of the actors on the list that don't yet know about the party. Raj and Howard both will be here by 5."

"Thanks Leonard. Thanks also for helping me with Penny. I doubt I would have had the courage to do anything if not for your help."

"Do you think Toby can come tonight? He would love this."

"I doubt it. He hasn't been there 24 hours yet."

**12:55**

James, William and Leonard are testing out the karaoke machine. Leonard is about to sing.

"Oh god no. Don't do that Bilbo Baggins shit again. I have hated that song for almost 40 years. You singing that is worse than Bill singing Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds."


	16. 1 pm

**The following takes place between 1 pm and 2 pm.**

**1:01**

"Sheldon, My manager has let me off until 4. He wants me rested for tonight. It will be a lot of work for me and the other waitresses. Let's go back to the apartment and we can eat something."

"Okay Penny. We can do that. I want to talk to you and I haven't had the chance today."

"Do you think that one actor from the Muppets will be here tonight. The guy that is in the mirror singing with the muppet?"

"I hope not. I'm not a fan. I hear he is impossible to work with. All of the other actors hate how much he goes by a strict schedule."

"I guess you want to see that hot blonde from 8 Simple Rules."

"Yes. She is very pretty. Shame she hasn't done much else except the commercials with William."

"What did you think when you saw those 3 in your office this morning?"

"I almost had a heart attack. First you and now them. Today has been the best day of my life."

"Maybe we can repeat this morning before I have to be back at 4."

**1:10**

Leonard arrives at the restaurant to help set up and sees the people already there. He gets on his phone.

"Howard, you need to come down to the restaurant and bring Raj. I need your help setting up for tonight. Yes. Okay, thanks. See you then."

**1:15**

"MOM CAN I NEED TO GO TO THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY AND HELP LEONARD. RAJ IS GOING TO PICK ME UP."

"DO YOU OR YOU LITTLE FRIEND NEED ANYTHING TO EAT FIRST BEFORE YOUR PLAY DATE?"

"MOM, I'M OVER 30 YEARS OLD. I DON'T HAVE PLAY DATES. I CAN GET SOMETHING TO EAT THERE IF I GET HUNGRY BEFORE THE PARTY. THANKS.

Raj and Howard leave for the restaurant.

**1:25**

Penny and Sheldon arrive at her apartment after stopping at the store to pick up spaghetti and hot dogs.

"This party is going to be huge tonight, Sheldon. I am glad I have a few hours off before it starts."

She continues cooking and they talk about nothing important. It's not until they start eating that Sheldon needs to say something to her.

"Penny, I have not had a chance to talk to you. As you have already figured out. The Comic Con was not actually moved to this weekend."

"Yes, Sheldon. I know that you and the others are creating your own convention. I'm not mad but I would like to know why you said the Comic Con was moved."

"After I left your apartment early this morning, I had to take my cousin Leopold to a rehab. He has a gambling addiction. I didn't want to tell you at first but everything snowballed with people thinking the convention was moved to this weekend. This place also is a mental institution. They tested me for hours. At first I thought I was helping them out. They said that they just wanted to compare my results with others to see what happens. I was tricked. They were testing me for real."

"So you really have been tested and still not crazy. Only you Sheldon. Thank you for telling me about your cousin. I know that wasn't easy."

They finish eating and go into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Penny, thanks to you, this has been the best day of my life and I'm not even talking about us making love. Just us both admitting our feelings to each other and agreeing to date. I swear that there will not be a relationship agreement to sign."

"Thanks. From what I have heard from Leonard, your agreements are a pain in the ass."

They start kissing and things get hot.

"If you want, we can take this to the bedroom."

"That would be good, Penny."

Penny takes Sheldon's shirts off and has him lay down on the bed. She kisses him while fondling him and works her way down. She takes off his pants.

"Sheldon, relax. You will enjoy this. I only have two condoms at the moment. I don't want to waste one on oral."

She stands up and takes off her uniform. Sheldon is loving the site. Her perfect breasts. Her ass that he likes and what surprises him the most is her pubic hair. He knows that most women these days shaves. He likes that she has hair. She starts slowly licking his balls and then the tip. Sheldon motions for her to let him reciprocate. She is in heaven from his tongue. This only takes a few minutes for both to cum. They rest up and go back at it again. Penny heard that Sheldon was an assman but didn't truly realize it until he got the lube out.

"Be careful back there. That is the one thing I have not ever done."

"I promise not to hurt you ever in any way."

**1:55**

Howard and Raj arrive at the restaurant and can't believe the site of the 3 famous actors doing karaoke.

"I told you, you would love it. See, even famous people can be normal people too." says Leonard.


	17. 2 pm

**The following takes place between 2 pm and 3 pm.**

**2:01**

A whole bunch of pissed off Klingons finally drove into LA after several hours in the car. They couldn't get plane tickets and now are on the no fly list because of their battle weapons. They were cursing Homeland Security more than they were cursing the Romulans. They were just trying to get to the convention. Not hijack a plane. So after checking into a hotel and yes leaving their weapons they get on a train to go to the convention. When they get on they see many more that looked like Klingons but were not. They didn't know what to think.

**2:15**

Doc Brown and Marty are in the DeLorean trying to get to the convention.

"Marty, these are the right coordinates. The convention center. should be right here in front of us. Instead there is nothing but barren land."

"You know for a scientist you aren't too smart. You forgot to change the date. We are still in 1885. Let me just pull up Google Maps. That will help us."

"As you just pointed out, Marty, we are still in 1885. Google isn't created for another 115 years."

**2:25**

Leopold asks the doctors to let him go for one night. He swore to them no gambling and that he would be back by 10:00 pm. He wanted to go to the party at the Cheesecake Factory. They agreed to let him go.

**2:30**

Back at the restaurant Patrick Stewart walks in. He's with Brent Spiner and Jonathan Frakes.

Shatner sees them, "Oh shit there goes the neighborhood."

"Good to see you too, Bill. Shame about your tv show being caceled. Instead of it being called Shit My Dad Says, they should just called it shit. Oh wait they did. I read the reviews."

"At least I have had work. LA Story was 20 years ago. That movie was so bad that Steve's career hasn't been the same since. At least Brent has been working. What happened to you Jonathan? No career left? Still living off your wife's paycheck from General Hospital and Y&R? I guess you are still hoping for North and South Book Four to be made."

Howard is talking to Leonard watching this go on. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes. Ever since it was realized that the original series was better but Picard was the better captain. At least the guy from 7th Heaven won't be here. He is still pissed at William for taking over as captain in the first movie."

"I forgot he was in that. I always liked 7th Heaven. The hot chick from Voyage Home was on that show."

**2:40**

The Muppets are on the train to the convention center. They see all kinds of people dressed in costume but noone is dressed as a muppet.

"You would think as popular as we are, people would wear our costumes," says Kermit.

Fozzie hears this and replies, "It's not easy being green. Wacka wacka wacka."

Mork is on the same train and is in a pissy mood. "This will finally be my chance to get back at Spock for stealing my nanu nanu hand gesture to use for live long and prosper. I started using that in the 50s when I met Richie Cunningham. It wasn't until three hundred years later that Spock stole it. You would think I would get some kind of royalties."

Kermit overhears and says, "Stuff it Mork. Try living with a hand up your ass since 1969 and living fucking pig and see how you like it."

Beaker is hearing all this and he and Animal are laughing their asses off.

Dumbledore apperates onto the train and is right away asked where is his ring.

"I am not Gandolf you idiots. I am Headmaster Dumbledore."

Fozzie asks, "Didn't you try to hunt down a killer whale?"

Dumbledore is so pissed at constantly being compared to both Gandolf and Richard Harris. No wonder Snape is always pissy. Now he understands.

**2:55**

Sheldon and Penny both awake from a short nap and start to get ready to be at the restaurant by 4.


	18. 3 pm

**The following takes place between 3 pm and 4 pm.**

**3:01**

Bimbeau drops Clark off at his ex wife's house and says he will be back to pick him up at 4. Clark goes up to the door and knocks.

"HOLD ON A SECOND. I WILL BE RIGHT THERE."

She opens the door.

"Holy shit. What the hell are you doing here after all these years."

"Hi Mary. Can we talk?"

She lets him in and they start talking.

"I can't even begin to apologize for leaving all those years ago." 

"It's not me that you need to apologize to. It's Howard."

"I know. I would like to see him. Is he here?"

"No. He is at some party for geeks at the Cheesecake Factory."

"I know about this party. I was asked to help out. I would like to see him."

"That is up to him. I won't stop you. You would be proud. He is an engineer at the university. He is always building all kinds of things. He even built a toilet that is used in space. He thinks that they might have him go up in space to the ISS in a few years."

"Sounds like he has done well for himself. A lot better than I have ever done. Only thing I have done was help close down Tubby's back in the 60s. That gang raised hell in Hollywood back then."

"I do remember hearing about them. Weren't they called the Hollywood Knights?"

"Yes they were. Thank you for allowing me to see Howard."

"I can't promise anything. He most likely would not want to talk.

**3:15**

Lewis, Gilbert, Booger and Ogre are driving into Pasadena to go to the convention they heard about and can't wait to get there. Lewis wants to be dropped off at his niece's house. They drop him off and told him to call when he needs to be picked up. Lewis is glad to be out of the car. All those hours in the same car with them. That laugh gets on his nerves after so many years and Ogre and Booger constantly burping and farting didn't help.

**3:30**

Penny and Sheldon are showered and dressed. Getting ready to leave for the party. She answers a knock at the door.

"Uncle Lewis. Oh my god. It is so great to see you. Are you still teaching at Atoms?"

"Hi Penny. Great to see you too. Your mom and dad says hi. I heard about the Comic Con convention and my friends and I had to come. I also wanted to see you."

"Comic Con convention? That was a huge mix up. The dates was not moved up. It isn't this weekend. I'm not supposed to say this but you're family. My boyfriend and his friends are creating their own Comic Con. They are having a huge get together at the restaurant that I work. You and your friends need to come. You need to meet my boyfriend. He is a bigger nerd than even Arnold."

"No one could be that bad. Would it be alright if I used your shower? Riding in the car with Booger and Ogre for hours makes a person smell. All the burping and farting from those two."

"Go ahead but call your friends first and let them know to meet us at the Cheesecake Factory."

**3:45**

Edward and his family arrive in LA for the convention. He has been waiting for this for a long time. Problem is that Emmett has been non stop teasing him about how people think he is Cedric.

"Damn it Em. Stop it. I am not Cedric Diggory. Yes I know I look like him. Yes I know that I am dead like him. But that doesn't mean I am him. You know this. I can't help what people think."

"Let me see if I get this straight. Look like him? Check. Dead like him? Check? I could have sworn you once told me that when you were still alive you dated a girl named Cho. Well you know what they say about walking and talking like a duck."

Alice has been listening to this shit for hours and is sick of it. That is why she smiles to herself and does not say a word about the vision she just got about the convention. She's going to have fun with this.

**3:55**

Stan and Ollie are on the plane just about to land at LAX. The stewardess announces that the convention has not actually been moved up. It was just a huge missunderstanding.

Ollie looks over at Stan and says, "Well that's another fine mess you have gotten us into."


	19. 4 pm

**The following takes place between 4 pm and 5 pm.**

**4:01**

Penny and Sheldon arrive at the Cheesecake factory. They both help set up for the party. People are already there for the party. Penny was shocked to see Shatner and Stewart are actually helping each other. Star Trek people working with Star Wars people. As they are working, the 2 cops that are working the security walk in to get ready for the party.

Officer Clark walks in with his partner. He goes up to Penny.

"Hi. Penny is it?"

"Yes. What can I help you with.?" 

"Not much as far as work. My partner and I have it covered. He will be working the door and I will be around making sure no one gets out of hand. I was wanting to ask you about something else. I am looking for Howard Wolowitz. I know he was coming to this party. I wanted to talk to him."

"He is the back at the moment. He will be out in just a second. I'm glad that you and Officer Bimbeau are here. I have heard about you two. Good thing Newbomb isn't coming tonight."

"We improved a lot over the years since we had to put up with those Knights. Also if they do show up, make sure that if they bring punch, no one drinks it."

Howard comes back to the front. Clark sees him.

"Howard."

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Officer Clark. Can we go talk somewhere?"

"Sure."

"I spoke to your mother today. She told me it was okay to come see you. I know it has been many years since I have seen you. I am your father."

They talk for some time. Howard struggles at first but is willing to listen. Lots of tears and they hug.

"I would like to see you some time again if that is okay."

"I can do that, dad."

**4:20**

Lots of cast members are here for the party problem is no women. Penny sees this and is thinking that the worst thing that could happen is a sausage fest. Then again a room full of 100+ nerds, it is no surprise it is mostly men. Penny finds Sheldon.

"We need to talk."

"Okay Penny. What's wrong?"

"This party needs women. I didn't realize that most of the people coming tonight would be men. It's a sausage fest. I know that nerds are 85 pct men, but this will not help the party."

"What can we do about it?"

"Get Raj. I need to ask him something."

Raj walks up with a beer.

"Raj, did anybody actually inform people that the Comic Con was not happening this weekend?"

"I don't believe so. I forgot to say something about it."

"I could kiss you for that Raj. Thanks. This is perfect, Sheldon. We need to call over to the convention center and have everybody come to the party.

**4:35**

A shitload of pissed off people are at the center. They have come from all over to go to the convention. Only to find out that it's not happening.

Kripke is one of them. He is in full Klingon costume and about to blow when he gets a call. Sheldon tells him of the situation and tells him to bring everybody to the party at the restaurant. Kripke does this. So they all get on multiple busses and go to the restaurant for the party.

**4:45**

The party is starting. The people are arriving and everything is well. Except for Amy. The officer at the door won't let her in. He let Drs. Barnett and Rostenkowski in but that was because they flashed their tits at him.

"Damnit officer. I should be allowed in here. My boyfriend is over there. His name is Leonard. My name is Amy."

"I don't see your name on the list."

"Maybe you didn't recognize me. I am dressed as blossom." 

"I know that is a lie. That's blossom over there. The short dude with the really big head. She's with joey. That's not Blossom and Joey. Those are two lab mice. See how Joey keeps saying narf after everytime he says whoa. Fine look me up under Mayim Bialik."

"Sorry but she is already here. That's her over there. She is dressed as her very own character that she plays. She's on that nerd show about scientists. I love that show."


End file.
